Fairy Tail Super
by Link60fly
Summary: With Natsu's vow to defeat Acnologia and become stronger he finds himself in the Dragon Ball universe. Now he will train and get stronger along with Goku and the others.
1. Natsu's Arrival

**Hello everyone and welcome to a new story. I hope i won't get writer's block this time and not want to continue the story :(. Anyways on with the story.**

It was about a month since Natsu and Happy left to go train after the Tartaros incident and they just left Tenrou island a day ago to go travel some more.

"Hey Natsu were are we gonna go now?" asked Happy.

"Were ever we feel like." said Natsu with a smile.

About 2 days later it started raining and Natsu and Happy came across a cave to take shelter in.

"Looks like we'll be dry in here." said Natsu as he sat down with happy next to him.

"Ya but my fur is all wet." said Happy.

"Lets go deeper in the cave so we won't get hit by the rain being blown in by the wind." said Natsu as he go up and walked deeper in with Happy right behind him.

They walked further in and as they did it got darker and darker in the cave.

"Hey Natsu I see a light up a head. said Happy pointing towards the light.

"Oh ya come on." said Natsu as he ran to it as Happy followed.

They came out of the cave and they saw tall buildings and roads to the side of them.

"Wow look how tall those buildings are." said Natsu.

"There is also a port over there" said Happy as he pointed to a port with a gigantic boat by it.

"Can you smell that Happy?" asked Natsu as he sniffed the air and followed the scent.

"Ya i can also smell all the yummy fish on that boat." said Happy pointing towards the boat.

"Then lets go." said Natsu running towards it with Happy on his shoulder.

The boat just started to move as Natsu jumped towards the boat and caught on to the railing and pulled himself up and on to the boat.

"Alright time to find that food." said Happy

"Uhh Natsu. Happy said as he turned around and saw Natsu with a green face over the railing.

"Come on Natsu its not even going fast." said Happy

"Woah a blue cat." said Goten as he ran towards Happy.

"Come here Trunks its a blue cat!" shouted Goten to Trunks.

"They both crouched down to see Happy up close.

"What a wired cat. said Trunks.

"I'm not weird." said Happy a little mad.

"Woah it can talk!" Exclaimed Goten and Trunks.

Just then a growl came from Happy's stomach.

"I think he's hungry." said Goten.

"Ya but what do blue talking cats eat?" asked Trunks.

"I like to eat fish." said Happy

"Ok i'll be back with fish" said Goten.

"Hey whose that guy over the railing?" asked Trunks.

"Oh thats my friend Natsu." said Happy.

"Whats wrong with him?" asked Trunks.

"He has really bad motion sickness." said Happy.

They chatted fir a bit and then Goten came back with a full plate of about 100 fish.

"Wow look at all that fish!" exclaimed Happy with drool coming from his mouth.

Goten just smiled at Happy's expression.

"Hey Mister you want some fish too?" asked Goten to Natsu.

Natsu shook his head and leaned over the railing again.

"He has really bad motion sickness so he couldn't eat even if he wanted to." said Trunks whispering in Goten's ear.

"Oh." said Goten.

"Wait I know." said Trunks.

"What?" asked Goten

"I think my mom has motion sickness medicine in the medicine cabinet." said Trunks running off to his mom.

About 5 minutes passed and then Trunks returned with a small container in his hand.

"Here." said Trunks as he handed Natsu the container. "You open it and drink it."

Natsu did as he was told and he instantly felt better.

"Thanks kid." said Natsu

"No problem and by the way names Trunks." said Trunks "Also what are you doing on the ship?"

"Oh me and Happy smelled all the food on the ship and we were hungry." explained Natsu.

Natsu then noticed the plate of fish Happy was eating and started eating as well.

"Hey wanna play tag?" asked Goten to Natsu and Happy.

"Sure." replied Natsu and Happy.

"Just so you know me and Happy are pretty fast." said Natsu.

"Aye." said Happy floating up towards Natsu with his wings.

"Woah you can fly!" exclaimed Goten and Trunks at the same time.

"Aye." said Happpy.

"Well are we gonna start playing or what." said Natsu cracking his knuckles.

"Ya lets begin the game." said Goten.


	2. Natsu's Game of Tag

**A/N Hey guys I'm here to how strong Natsu is. In this story Im making him as strong as Goten and Trunks (Base Form). Now without further a due here is chapter 2 of this awesome story.**

Goten was counting up to 20 and Natsu ran with Happy and Trunks towards the kitchen area of the ship. As soon as Goten was done counting he sensed for Natsus ki and followed it. He came into the kitchen and started looking in the different cabinets for them.

"Are your sure this was a good hiding place?" asked Happy.

"Positive." said Trunks.

"But aren't the vents kinda dangerous?" asked Happy.

"Please I've hidden in worse places." said Trunks.

"Shh i hear him under us." said Natsu.

Goten walked towards the exit of the kitchen until he saw the vent had a lump under it. Goten flew towards the lump and hit it.

"Ow" said Happy.

"Alright." thought Goten.

"He's found us crawl towards the exit." whispered Trunks.

As they were about to move the vent gave out and the 3 boys fell out of the vent.

"Im gonna get you." said Goten walking towards them.

"Scatter!" shouted Trunks as all 3 hiders went there separate ways.

Natsu and Happy ran towards the end of the ship with Trunks running towards the food area.

Goten decided to run towards Natsu and caught up with him.

"He's gaining on us Natsu!" said Happy in a worried voice.

"Don't worry we'll shake him off in the inside of the ship." said Natsu as he made a turn in the ship.

"You can run but you can't hide." said Goten.

"Nat-." started Happy.

"Shh he'll here us." whispered Natsu.

They stood quiet for a few moments until they couldn't hear Goten outside anymore.

"Few he left." said Natsu coming out of the cabinet.

"Im surprised he left so early." said Happy.

"Who said I ever left." said Goten descending down from the ceiling.

"Wow you can fly." said Natsu.

"Hmm oh ya." said Goten. "Cant you?"

"No I use Happy to fly." explained Natsu.

"Aye." said Happy.

"Oh." said Goten casually tapping Natsu on the shoulder.

"Oh no Im it now!" exclaimed Natsu shocked he let Goten tag him.

"No tag backs!" shouted Goten running out the door,

"Grrr come on Happy!" said Natsu furiously running after Goten.

"Aye sir." said Happy flying next Natsu.

"They ran after Goten completely forgetting about Trunks and just tagging each other back and forth.

"Im... gonna... tag... you." said Natsu out of breath.

"Nu... uh." said Goten out of breathe.

"Hey did you guys forget about me!" shouted Trunks coming towards them.

"Oh sorry Trunks." said Happy.

"Arghh." said Trunks calming down. "Well since your both tired out I guess we can't play water guns." said Trunks kind of temptingly.

"Aww come on Trunks." whined Goten.

Trunks smirked as he knew he could get his revenge for them ignoring him.

"Fine but I get the best Water gun." said Trunks.

"Fine." pouted Goten. "What about you Natsu and Happy wanna play?"

"Nah I'm tired I'm gonna eat." said Natsu "What about you Happy."

"Aye I'll play." said Happy.

"Alright let me go get the water guns." said Trunks running out the room to go get the water guns.

Natsu went out of the room to go eat leaving Happy with Goten.

 **A/N alright guys I'm gonna end the chapter off here cause I can't think of anything else I could do to extend this chapter. Sorry for it being short. Also I edited the first chapter and now it has a name. Also don't forget to leave a review. And Also (last also lol) if you wanna treat this as an anime the op is Fairy Tail op 22 and the ed is Dragon Ball Super ed 1. See you later.**


	3. Natsu Meets Yamcha and Krillan

Natsu walked towards the food area of the ship and sat down at the meat stand.

"Hey whose that guy over there?" asked Yamcha to Krillian.

"I don't know." replied Krillan.

"Hey buddy who you!" shouted Yamcha.

"Geez Yamcha your gonna frighten him with a shout like that." said Krillan slightly annoyed.

"Hmm?" Natsu said as he turned around with food in his mouth.

"I said who are you." said Yamcha as he moved in closer to him.

"Names Natsu." said Natsu.

"And what are you doing here "Natsu"." said Yamcha face to face with Natsu.

"Geez hostile much." said Krillan with a sweat drop.

"I was hungry and wanted food." said Natsu slightly annoyed. "Got a problem with that."

"Ya, I do when people show up uninvited to partys." said Yamcha.

"Oh this is a party?" asked Natsu.

"A birthday party to be exact." said Krillan coming towards Natsu.

"Oh I thought this was just a cruise ship with food." said Natsu

"What kind of cruise lets people get on for just food." said Yamcha.

"I don't know." shrugged Natsu as he turned back around to continue eating.

"Hey Natsu look out." shouted Goten as a stream of water hit Natsu in the back.

"Ahh cold cold." shouted Natsu running around.

"This guys an idiot." thought Yamcha.

"Ohh sorry Natsu I tried to warn you. said Goten scratching the back of his head with a goofy smile on his face.

"Its fine." said Natsu smiling.

"Woah you know this guy Goten?" asked Yamcha surprised.

"Yah he's my friend." said Goten.

"How did you meet him?" asked Yamcha.

"Well me and Trunks were running around the ship and then we saw him leaning over the balcony of the ship and his blue cat Happy was standing next to him." said Goten. "Then the cat talked and told us Natsu had bad motion sickness so Trunks went to go get some medicine for him." "And then the Trunks came back with the medicine then gave it to Natsu and then we played tag."

Yamcha hearing all this decided to just forget about Natsu and walked back to Krillian. Some time later Vegeta showed up and sat down on a bench. Then he sat up looking startled.

"Hey whose that?" Natsu asked Goten.

"Oh thats Trunk's dad." replied Goten.

"Hm." replied Natsu

"Well Im gonna go play with Trunks water guns again wanna come?" asked Goten.

"Naw I'm good." said Natsu.

Natsu went to go relax on a chair closing his eyes and taking a nap. He awoke a few minutes later as he smelled something good. He sat up and looked around until he saw Krillin with a plate of what looked like meat balls. As he got closer he saw a purple human like cat and a figure with white hair.

"Hey there Natsu wanna try one of these." asked Krillan holding the plate.

"Sure." said Natsu grabbing one. "Hmm this ones spicy."

"Wait these aren't supposed to be spicy." thought Krillian. "Wait that means." said Krillan coming out of thought "You ate the one with wassabi in it."

"Oh thats what made it spicy?" asked Natsu.

"Ya." said Krillian.

"Oh." responded Natsu.

Just then the Purple humanoid cat started flying up with a purple aura around him.

"NOW YOU'VE MADE ME MAD!" shouted Beerus.


	4. Natsu vs Beerus

**Sorry for not updating in a while i've been busy with school so without further a due lets get into this.**

"Fu-shion-ha." said both Goten and Trunks as a white light enveloped them.

"Whoa that's so cool." said Natsu,

"Heh well ya I know I'm cool but wait too talk so I can beat this guy." said Gotenks with a cocky smile.

"Happy were gonna go after them. said Natsu.

"Aye." repled Happy.

"Natsu what are doing up here?' asked Gotenks.

"What can't I help out a friend." replied Natsu with a cocky grin.

"Well come on charge!" exclaimed Gotenks

They both charged straight at Beerus.

"Hmph." said Beerus as he simply caught both Natsu's and Gotenks' fists.

"What?" questioned Natsu as he tried to get his hand free.

"So weak." said Beerus as he pushed Natsu with his fist sending him straight down cracking the floor bored underneath him. Happy crawled out underneath Natsu with his hands bleeding.

"Damn that guys strong." coughed Natsu as blood came out.

"Woah buddy are you ok?" asked Krillan. "My god I can't believe you survived that.

"Argh you'll pay for hurting Natsu and Happy." said Gotenks powering up to super sayain 3.

"Hmph said Beerus punching Gotenks in the stomach and slapping him down to the ground with his tail. "What weaklings."

"Hargh." said Gohan powering up and rushing toward Beerus."

"Well can't be helped." shrugged Beerus as he punched Gohan to th ground.

"Ha.. ppy." started Natsu as he coughed up more blood.

"Don't talk save your strength." said Krillan. "Yamcha quick go get Senzu Beans!"

"Ri.. Right" stuttered Yamcha as he flew as fast as he could to Korrins tower.

"Please make it in time Yamcha." thought Krillan as he laid Happy next to Natsu.

"Hey you bub." shouted Bulma up at Beerus

Beerus casually floated down to the floor of the ship as Bulma slapped him across his face.

"Argh." said Beerus he slapped Bulma back.

"Ho.. How dare you THAT"S MY BULMAAAA! shouted Vegeta as he charged straight at Beerus punching and kicking him eventually blasting him with a huge energy blast.

"Hey Krillan miss anything." said Yamcha.

"Yamcha your back quick give me the beans.

"Here you go little guy." said Krillan giving Happy a senzu bean.

"Wow what a rush," said Happy waking up. "Also why do I feel so full.

"Ya the senzu beans fill you up for about 10 days and heal all wounds to.

"Just like wendy." thought Happy as He thought of her.

"Here you go man." said Krillan putting a senzu bean in Natsu's mouth.

"Thanks." said Natsu coming to.

"What are those." asked Natsu.

"There senzu beans." They heal you and feed you.

"Cool." replied Natsu


End file.
